


New Home: The beginning

by Loveaoi



Series: New Home [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Breeding Kink, Claiming, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Pregnancies, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Parent!lock, Rough Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveaoi/pseuds/Loveaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their plane goes down Sherlock and others must live there. Fluff & Smut!</p><p>On Hiatus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invited on a Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place after The Great Game but before A Scandal in Belgravia. Please read tags!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net

**July 10, 2010**

Sherlock, John, Mycroft, Greg, Anthea, Molly, Sally, Philip, Martha Hudson, Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, Irene Adler, Kate Adler and about 300 other people were on an airplane headed towards Japan. Why is everyone on a plane to Japan? It all started a few days ago.

**July 5, 2010**

Mycroft was in 221B's living room having a heated discussion with Sherlock.

"Sherlock! Stop being such a child! All I ask of you is that you go to Ja-"

"Japan! Mycroft, you want to send me off to Japan because of a problem the prime minister is having! That is your job, not mine."

"Yes, it is my job, which is why I'll also be going, but you must understand that there is a substantial amount of... legwork... to be done, that will be your job. You know how much I detest legwork."

"Right! You think I'll go to Japan because of legwork! Not the best negotiation technique you've ever tried on me. Pathetic, in my opinion."

"I think you'll go to Japan for the two weeks vacation I'm offering."

"Offering vacation to someone who lives and breathes The Work is also immensely stupid of you."

"Fine. Two weeks of unlimited access to all of Tokyo's most gruesome murder cases, in exchange you will solve the prime minister's case."

"Agreed. John, Lestrade, Molly and Mrs. Hudson will be coming as well, of course." Mycroft looked extremely confused at this statement.

"I can understand why John would need to come, I also have a minor understanding of why DI Lestrade needs to be there, but why in the world will Mrs. Hudson and Ms. Hooper be coming along?" Sherlock shrugged.

"You said 'two weeks vacation', if anyone is in need of a vacation it's Mrs. Hudson, and, since your in such a giving mood, why not invite Molly to this little party of ours?" There was a slight pause.

"Very well, but only if Philip Anderson and Sally Donovan come as well." Sherlock narrowed his eyes at this.

"Why? You've never even met them!"

"No, but you can't take without giving something in return Sherlock, it's called a compromise. Mrs. Hudson and Ms. Hooper's comfort in exchange for yours, deal?"

"Deal." Sherlock agreed with a very annoyed look on his face. Soon Mycroft left and one John Watson came up the stairs.

"I passed Mycroft on the way up, he got a case for us?"

"Yup! Pack for a two week trip John, we're going to Japan!"

"Wait, what!?"

**July 5, 2010**

Knock knock

"Yes yes, hold your horses, I'm coming. Oh! John dear, what a pleasant surprise! Come in, come in, I just put the kettle on."

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, but I just came to tell you that Sherlock was offered a case in Japan and-"

"Oh that's lovely, a friend of mine went to Japan once, she said that it's the most beautiful in spring. How long do you think you'll you be gone, do you know?"

"Yes, two weeks, but-"

"Two weeks! That's an awfully long time to be gone, John!"

John, now a bit exasperated, spoke his next word a bit louder. Not so loud it's rude, but loud enough to let Mrs. Hudson know what he had to say was important.

"As I was saying, would you like to come Mrs. Hudson? Sherlock said that because Mycroft is paying we should make a holiday of it."

"Really? Oh, I'd be delighted. I'll start packing right away, goodbye, John."

"Bye Mrs. Hudson"

**July 5, 2010**

Ring Ring

Greg was at his desk, wondering who could be calling during his six o'clock break, his only break all day, before answering the phone.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade."

"Greg, it's John, how do you fancy a vacation?"

"I would love one. Why? Are you offering to take me on holiday, John?"

"Yup, Sherlock got a case in Japan-"

"A vacation from Sherlock is nice, but you know it doesn't count as a real vacation, right?"

"Ha ha, very funny! You, Sally and Anderson are invited to come along."

"Seriously?"

"Yup, so start packing. Don't forget to tell Sally and Anderson."

**July 5, 2010**

"Molly Hooper, you have just won a two week vacation to Japan, all expenses paid... Sorry, just having a bit of fun, it's John. Anyway, Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, needs a job done in Japan and he told Sherlock it was fine if he invited a few friend and you are one of those friends. Make sure you pack whenever you get home and are ready to go in five days."

**July 6, 2010**

Just a few miles from 221B a certain consulting criminal was in his own home, getting a certain bit information from his informant.

"Hello Sebby, what do you have for me? You said it was important when we talked yesterday on the phone, and, for your own safety, you better hope I find it important."

Sebastian Moran knew only information about Sherlock was considered important to Jim.

"Yesterday at 1800 hours (6pm) Mycroft Holmes bought tickets for a flight to Japan that leaves July 10 at 1300 hours (1pm)."

"Oh, what do I care what the Ice Man is doing, he's so boring, please tell me that is not your 'important information' Sebby."

"It's not, the fact that one of the tickets is in the name of Sherlock Holmes, is."

Jim Moriarty suddenly looked ecstatic.

"Call Irene. Tell her and her omega, Kate, that we're all going on a trip this weekend. Our destination? Japan!"

**July 6, 2010**

Kate new better than to interrupt her mistress when she was with a client unless it was life or death, so when Irene heard a knock on the door, she paled. She excused herself from her client before opening the door and taking Kate somewhere safe to talk.

"What's the matter Kate? What happened?"

"Sebastian called, he said that we should pack because we are to accompany Jim on his trip to Japan. Do you think it has something to do with our last client?"

"No, Jim's unpredictable and a liar, but if he wanted to harm us he would tell us, he thinks it's more fun that way. Looks like we're going to Japan, Kate."


	2. On The Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's thoughts on the trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. My laptop broke and it's difficult/annoying to update by phone.

**July 10, 2010 Sherlock**

Sherlock wasn't really paying attention to the world around him. He knew John was to his right, Mrs. Hudson to his left, but that's it. He was already in his mind palace, thinking of the prime minister case and the case after that.

**July 10, 2010 John**

John knew better than to talk with Sherlock on long trips. Sherlock was probably already in his mind palace, thinking about the case. He didn't mind, right now it benefited him, it gave him time to think about the trip to Japan. He never really thought about Japan, he knew his sister loved it there, she went for her honeymoon, but he never really thought about how it would be like to visit. He just hoped it wasn't too hot.

**July 10, 2010 Martha Hudson**

Martha knew her boys could be loud when they wanted to be, yet if you so much as whispered when they were having a quiet moment they could explode. She decided not to chance anything and instead prepare for the trip by reading a book dedicated to first time visitors of Tokyo, Japan.

**July 10, 2010 Mycroft**

Mycroft did not wish to sit next to Ms. Hooper, but he also did not want his assistant, Anthea, sitting next to her either. Mycroft new his assistant was an alpha who preferred female omegas, Ms. Hooper in particular, and he did not want a distracted Anthea. So he endured Ms. Hooper's inane chatter in the name of productivity.

**July 10, 2010 Molly**

Molly knew she was rambling when talking with Mr. Holmes, she knew people thought she rambled all the time, but in reality she only rambled when nervous. If it was just her and Mr. Holmes than everything would have been (mostly) fine. No, the thing that made her nervous was the beautiful Alpha sitting next to Mr. Holmes, Anthea.

**July 10, 2010 Anthea**

Anthea tried to ignore the pretty omega and concentrate on her work as much as possible. She failed miserably.

**July 10, 2010 Greg**

Greg didn't know why he agreed to come to Japan. He was going to refuse, but then he thought of all the paperwork on his desk. In a poorly thought out decision, he chose play over work. He just hoped his boss would cut him some slack and not kill him with paperwork when he got back.

**July 10, 2010 Philip Anderson**

Philip was happy with this trip because he got to share a room with Sally. The whole reason he married Jenny all those years ago was because she was a beta, and not as possessive as an alpha, so he could still have an affair with Sally while his wife Jenny was blissfully ignorant. As long as he stayed away from Sherlock this would be a wonderful trip.

**July 10, 2010 Sally Donovan**

Sally hated the fact that Philip was married. She, as an alpha, wanted her omega (Philip) to stay and be faithful to her. She knew She had no right as Philip's alpha because he never let her compleat the bonding bite, but she still wished something would happen that would make him become hers, not Jenny's. At least with this trip Philip will be forced to be with her instead of his wife.

**July 10, 2010 James Moriarty**

Jim wondered how long the flight would take. Planes were just so boring. It's not his fault if gets so bored he plays a little game with Sherlock...

**July 10, 2010 Sebastian Moran**

Sebastian thought and said nothing. He just sat awaiting orders.

**July 10, 2010 Irene Adler**

Irene was scared. She kept checking to make sure the survival kits* were still under her and her omega's seat. She wouldn't put 'bringing down the whole plane just for fun' as something Jim was incapable of doing. She just hoped he would spare Kate's life.

**July 10, 2010 Kate Adler**

Kate was trying her best to be brave for her mistress, but if the alpha is scared then the omega is terrified.

**July 10, 2010**

The plane started to fall. Everyone was terrified, screaming. Then everything went dark.

* **I don't know if airplanes have emergency landing survival kits under their seats (they should), but in my story they do.**


	3. Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on if things seem weird or illogical, just go with it. This fic was made to fulfill a fantasy so not everything is going to make 100% of sense. Here is some terminology and biology for this chapter.
> 
> A group - when two or more packs join together to control a territory, this happens when you have two alphas who like each other, but can't submit to each other and they both want control of the same teritory.
> 
> Glands - omegas have a mating gland to form a mating bond on the left shoulder while omegas, betas and alphas have a pack gland on the right shoulder were a pack alpha scents to form a temporary pack bond and bites to form a permanent pack bond.

**July 11, 2015 6:00 a.m. (ish) Sherlock**

When Sherlock finally awoke the first thing he did was remember all he didn't delete about plane safety and surviving on a deserted island. If what he remembers is correct (of course it is, he's Sherlock Holmes!) then immediately after an emergency crash landing omegas should chose an alpha and move away from the plane to set up camp because omegas went into heat 24 hours after a traumatic experience. After the heat the alpha(s) should build a signal for passing ships and planes before searching the area for food and water.

Sherlock observed the passengers around him more closely, most of them were families on vacation or families returning from it. There was the occasional student and a few business men/women, but for the most part everyone had a partner. He slowly woke up everyone from his group.

While he was happy that John chose him as his alpha he also felt a bit guilty. John was a young omega, only 28, he could have found a nice alpha to spend his life with in the future. He loved John, but he knew he wasn't anyone's first choice in alpha, even Molly, who had a crush on him for the last 2 years, picked Anthea over him.

Once everyone had a partner (Molly with Anthea, Mycroft with Lestrade and Anderson with Sally) and all their stuff they moved away from the plane and everyone was mostly silent until they stopped for a lunch break around noon (there was enough food and water to last them a little less than a week in the emergency landing survival packs found on the plane). Sherlock asked if he could speak with John privately after lunch, once they were alone Sherlock immediately started talking.

"John, I am in love with you. I know I told you I was married to my work, but after what happened at The Pool I realized that while my life would be boring without The Work, it would be unbearable without you. I know you would have preferred a female alpha with a kind and loving disposition, but, while I can't change my primary sex, I will promise to be as kind and loving an alpha as I can be." When Sherlock finished his speech John was crying, but before Sherlock could comfort his future mate John explained his tears.

"You daft git! The only reason I dated at all was to make you jealous! I found you attractive from day one, I was heartbroken when you told me you had no interest in bonding! I only dated female alphas because they dominate their partners less than male alphas and I only wanted you to dominate me." John got closer to Sherlock, tilting his head to the right, an invitation for Sherlock to sent him. Sherlock gladly took it. "I don't want you to change. The only reason I dated was to make you jealous, not to replace you, that's why I never looked for an alpha who looked and/or acted like you. What would be the point if they weren't you?"

John and Sherlock spent the rest of lunch senting and being as close as possible.

**Noon (ish) Mycroft**

Mycroft was rather hoping to pick Anthea as his alpha if only because she was the only alpha he really knew on the plane, but he also knew Anthea wanted Molly, so he was left with the DI, not that he minded, the DI was a very virile alpha, but also a very married one. Legally the marriage between an alpha and a beta was annulled the moment the alpha bonded (the same was true for an omega, which is why Anderson looked so dejected and Sally so happy), but Mycroft was not a typical omega and was afraid that the DI would break the bond after returning home. Normally he would prefer being alone, but if he became pregnant and the DI went back to his wife he doesn't know what he would do.

He was so into his thoughts he didn't notice when the DI sat next to him.

"You know I'm looking forward to our shared heat, right?" At Mycroft's shocked expression he chuckled and continued. "I met you only once before this trip, when you kidnaped me and threatened to boil me alive if anything were to happen to your baby brother while in my care, that was 5 years ago. I found your sent intoxicating, your body sexy and your voice to die for, I wanted to be your alpha since the day we met, but I was married and I wanted to honor my vows; however, 2 weeks ago my wife told me she was pregnant..."

Mycroft instantly understood, a beta could only get pregnant from another beta.

"I applied for the divorce papers and signed them last week, so now that I'm free I'm looking forward to a heat and future with the omega I've been pining over for the last 5 years. What about you, Mycroft? Are you looking forward to a life with me, or dreading it?"

Mycroft gave a small smile before he answered. "I must admit that at first I was quite worried about our future, but now there is nothing I want more than a life with you. The only reason I never saw you again after our first encounter was because I knew it would have been a pointless endeavor, you're too loyal, my dear." Mycroft then tilted his head to the right and allowed Gregory to sent him.

Noon (ish) Mrs. Hudson

Martha was strangely happy. She knew she had no reason to be happy in this situation, stranded on an unknown island after a plane crash with no way to contact her sister (none of their phones had a signal), but watching as everyone paired off made her happy. At least something good came out of such a horrible event.

Martha watched fondly as John and Sherlock (her boys!) cuddled, scented and whispered to each other. She watched as Mycroft and Mr. Lestrade (two boys who always seemed a bit lonely) tentatively scented and conversed, and as Ms. Anthea and Ms. Molly exchanged silent and blush filled glances. The only person who truly looked unhappy was Mr. Anderson, who looked miserable as he was kissed and scented by his alpha.

**1:00 p.m. (ish)**

After lunch (if you can call it that, it was just some brown mush in a can) the group kept going, looking for a good place to set up camp. After 4 hours of walking they found the perfect spot, it was a large clearing (big enough to fit a small town) that rose slightly above the sandy beach, there was a small cliff next to it were they could create a signal fire after the heat and a river behind it with fresh water. They set up camp and started planning. They knew it could take anywhere from a few weeks to a few years before they were found and rescued so they needed to plan for that.

"I think the first order of business is to form packs and a group." Mycroft stated as he sat near the fire Sherlock created with his magnifying glass. It was easy to see that Mycroft was used to taking charge, a politician at heart.

"Why packs? We could just form one temporary pack." Sally spat, not liking how Sherlock's brother was trying to take charge.

"Because, Sally, in a pack the pack grows by way of the omega. Alphas would not normally submit to an alpha unless that alpha was their omega's pack alpha. Here we have four omegas with different opinions on who they feel the most comfortable submitting to. I, for one, cannot see myself submitting to anyone other than Gregory, but that may not be who Miss Molly wishes to submit to." Mycroft explained.

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Sally sighed.

Slowly the omegas chose their pack alpha and their alphas followed. Sherlock scented John, Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Anthea while Greg scented Mycroft, Philip, Sally and Mrs. Hudson (betas can join more than just one pack). Then Greg and Sherlock scented each other to form a group before everyone sat down again.

"Next we should think in terms of years. We really have no way of knowing how long we'll be here and our supplies will only last us through the heat while our tents will last a maximum of 3 months. We should have jobs in place for all necessities and chose who will do what. The necessities are food, water, shelter and tools. Any suggestions?" Mycroft asked and nodded to Anthea when she raised her hand.

"Sir, I went camping with my father many times as a child, he showed me how to fish, hunt, and how to tell which plants are safe to eat and which to avoid, so I can be in charge of food; however, food would be too easy, if I collect fruit in the morning and start fishing an hour before meal time I'll have time to spare. I think that those in charge of food and water should also help with the things that will take longer like building shelter and crafting tools."

Mycroft looked thoughtful before agreeing. "Very well, Anthea. It's obvious that you are the most suited to put in charge of food. What do you think, Sherlock?"

Sherlock nodded. "I agree, and in your spare time you can create bowls, spoons, cookware and weapons along with whoever is in charge of water. I know cookware and bowls don't seem important, but hunting and fishing will get tiring eventually, if we can make your kills into soup we'll be able to heat it up so you can take a break every few days. Also, I'll teach you how to create ceramic items, it will just be your job to create more." By the end of Sherlock's speech Anthea was inspired and Sally looked interested.

"I can be in charge of water and help Anthea with the tools, I took ceramics as an elective in high school." Greg was nodding at Sally's suggestion.

"I think it's a smart idea. Collecting water will take two hours, at most, every morning, it's just picking up our empty bottles, running to the river, filling the bottles back up, then running back. And if the tools get done within the first month Sherlock and I will have more hands to help with creating the shelters."

John soon spoke up about another major issue. "We have medical supplies, soap and clothes, but all of these things will eventually run out. Omegas should not put their bodies through strain while pregnant so we won't be able to collect the things we need to make more, but if you collect them we could make them from scratch." Everyone agreed with John and the conversation continued until the sun slowly started to set. Everyone was tired and probably wanted to sleep but Greg spoke up about one more issue.

"We need a name." Every gave him a blank stare and he hurried to explain. "This is the Holmes pack and Lestrade pack group territory, which is a mouthful. Other groups might not have found as good a location for settling down as us and might travel for food and water, we will most likely encounter them in the future. We'll need to be able to tell them the land taken and who it belongs to. It's not a very important issue, and we can leave it until after the heat, but I just wanted you to think about it." Everyone nodded, yawned, bid each other good night and settled into their tents. The alphas with their omegas because they would be in heat by morning.

**July 11, 2015 7:15 (ish) Jim**

Jim was having the worst day. He came on this trip to ruin all chances of Sherlock and John getting together. That's why Irene was told to come along in the first place. John would be seduced by Irene, he would be away from the hotel long enough for Jim to lure Sherlock away and into a safe location were Jim would be waiting in heat. It seamed like a fun plan, but now everything was ruined! Sherlock was long gone and as more people woke up and shuffled out of the plane it was unlikely he would find him before his heat started!

Jim collected his stuff and angrily stormed out of the plane (only unpicked alphas stayed on the plane). Sebby, Irene and Kate quickly followed after him. After walking for hours they found a great place. It was too deep into the island to create a signal fire, but it was a large space near a river. They quickly formed a group (Kate could not be convinced to pick Sebby as her pack alpha) and settled in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is all smut, skip it if it bothers you. Also, I'm horrible at writing sex so the next chapter is probably going to be my worst chapter. Sorry.


	4. Heat

**4**

**July 12, 2015 6:00 a.m (ish) John &Sherlock**

Sherlock was the first to awaken due to the scent coming from his omega. It was intoxicating, John smelled of tea, of danger, of SEX. He slowly started to undress while he paced and growled around the small tent. The tent felt unsafe, it's walls too thin, he wanted to claim his omega, now! But he knew he couldn't, the omega was not ready yet, he would not be ready until he awoke.

John woke slowly. The first thing John noticed was the aching emptiness. He whined, calling for his alpha. John was mostly moving on instinct when he scented his alpha and presented himself arse up, whining and gently thrusting his hips the whole time.

When John presented himself, Sherlock couldn't hold himself back any longer. With an animalistic growl Sherlock grabbed his omega's hips with a bruising force and thrust into his omega's warm heat.

John gave a sharp cry of relief when Sherlock pushed inside. Immediately the alpha thrust quick and hard into his omega, only stopping to watch his cock be swallowed by John's tight little pink hole. The omega moaned, his cries a mixture of slight pain and huge sexual satisfaction; however, even at the slight pain the omega didn't hesitate in trying to get more of his alpha's cock in him.

"M-more! Please! God, oh g-god! B-big, s-so big! Ah!" John moaned as he was rammed over and over again with his alpha's huge cock. John knew that male alphas had the biggest cock out of all the sexes, but John was thoroughly enjoying the fact that HIS alpha was larger than average. "G-good! So good, alpha!"

"Tight! So good for me, omega! MINE!" The alpha growled as he sped up, his knot forming at the base of his cock. He started nipping at John's left shoulder, preparing for the bond bite. "My omega! Fill you with pups! Knot you so well! Bond you! MINE!"

"Y-yours! Oh god, Yours! Alpha!" John could hardly think from the heat hormones and alpha filling his body. "Pups! Your pups! Your knot! YES! Please alpha, PLEASE!"

Sherlock gave one final thrust, pushing his knot in, while he bit John hard, both coming at the sensation of being bonded. Sherlock could taste blood and the strange sweet flavor from the chemicals in the bonding gland.

They lay down, panting, both slowly emerging from their alpha and omega. Sherlock licking the wound on John's shoulder while still grinding inside the omega. Coming every few seconds.

"Are you okay, my omega?" Sherlock asked as he jerked John off, helping his omega find his release again while he did the same inside John. John moaned, clenching around the knot as he came again.

"Mmm! 'm fine. Feels good, big." John sighed happily as he felt his alpha come again. "Do you think I'm pregnant?" John whispered, he wanted to be pregnant with Sherlock's babies, but as a doctor and omega he understood that in times of stress omegas become either temporarily infertile or extremely fertile. He hoped he was the latter.

"Likely; however, we won't know for sure for another two weeks." It took two weeks for fertilized eggs to attach themselves to their mother's womb, but once there the omega's scent changes from omega to pregnant omega.

Sherlock slowly fed his mate and gave him some water before humming to lull his tired mate to sleep. When his knot went down he pulled out, careful to not hurt or wake his mate, and slowly paced the tent again. No matter how tired he was alphas were physically unable to sleep while their mate was in heat, so Sherlock paced, protecting his vulnerable mate.

**July 12, 6:30 a.m. (ish) Mycroft &Gregory**

Greg awoke to a sweet scent, he immediately knew it was Mycroft, his omega. Greg hurriedly undressed. He knew his omega wouldn't be ready for a little while yet, but he allowed himself touches to his omega's neck and chest.

When Mycroft awoke he noticed how achingly empty he felt and how shots of pleasure were coming from his chest. He brought one hand up to Gregory's hair as he continued to swirl his tongue around one pert nipple, while the other hand gripped the hand Gregory was using to torture his other nipple.

"Please!" Mycroft begged. "More! Alpha, please!" Mycroft was sobbing now and Greg took pity, entering his omega and rocking gently once he was fully inside. Greg was a more gentle lover than Sherlock and Sally, even in the middle of a heat. He made sure that his partner came many times before he did and that he didn't hurt his omega too much. Once Mycroft was sated and asleep (too tired to do much more than eat and drink) and the knot went down Greg sat down in front of his mate to protect him from whoever was stupid enough to try and attack his mate at his most vulnerable.

**July 12, 7:30 (ish) Sally &Phillip**

Sally and Phillip had just finished the first wave of their bonding heat and there was a lot to be happy/sad about. Sally had just come for the third time inside her omega and she was blissed out. Phillip, on the other hand, was sore, tired and just wanted to sleep. When Phillip fell asleep and Sally's knot went down Sally laid down next to him and gently purred while she protected him.

**July 12, 8:00 a.m. (ish) Molly &Anthea**

Molly was purring in her sleep while her alpha held her. Nuzzling and burrowing into her, trying to be as close to her alpha as possible. Anthea wasn't very talkative so she worried that the break after the first wave of heat would be awkward, but it was surprisingly peaceful. Anthea was daydreaming about future baby names while she laid half of her body over her mate to make sure no harm came to her.

**July 12, 7:00 a.m. (ish) Mrs. Hudson**

Mrs. Hudson spent her morning reading.

**July 12, 7:00 a.m. Sebastian &Jim**

Sebastian Moran loved his boss. His boss liked to think Sebastian was a mindless drone, and most of the time he was; however as he thrust into his boss, following the orders of 'more!' and 'harder!', he couldn't help but think that it would be wonderful if boss loved him and not Sherlock Holmes.

**July 12, 6:30 a.m Irene &Kate**

Irene watched as her mate wake up. This wasn't a bonding heat for them so they took their time to enjoy themselves. Irene just hoped her omega didn't get pregnant. She was already taking a chance with Kate, loved ones were a weakness and if Kate got pregnant that would just be another thing for Moriarty to hold over her head to make her do his bidding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to pretend I didn't write chapter 4. Anyway, chapter 5 should be posted tomorrow or on the 23rd. It's a bit confusing because I couldn't really explain what I saw in my mind, but I hope you like it anyway.


	5. Island Oddities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a strange chapter, but it will only get weirder from now on, unfortunately. When I first started this story I thought it would be a simple 'stranded on an island for a few years' type story, now it's turned into a conspiracy. Oh well.

**5**

**July 15, 5:00 a.m. (ish) Sherlock**

Sherlock knew he should be sleeping. After a heat the alpha usually slept for 10 to 15 hours because they didn't sleep for the whole of the heat; however, Sherlock knew he couldn't do that right now. He needed to wake up the rest of the alphas so that everything could be ready for breakfast. Sherlock grumbled as he got up, changed, and made his way to the other tents.

Sally started collecting bottles to fill at the river slowly while Anthea immediately grabbed her purse and headed in the same direction to collect fruit. Greg started making blueprints for the houses and was trying to calculate if they could finish them before winter. Sherlock crated the signal fire after climbing the small cliff and was about to climb back down when he noticed something.

Sherlock climbed down, stepped into the woods... and stared. A cow. He knew for a fact that cows did not live on deserted islands, but then again, why was the island deserted?

'It's a big island with lots of food and water, why is there no one living here?'

Sherlock was so into his thoughts he didn't notice when he walked straight into a mama bear with her young. The moment he realized he was in a dangerous situation he tensed his body preparing for a fight, (although alphas and omegas both have the fight or flight response before bonding, after bonding the flight response is turned off in the alpha while the fight response is turned off in the omega) but it never came. Sherlock was baffled. She was a mother bear with her young, how can she NOT attack! Sherlock's curiosity got the best of him and he picked up the nearest cub to see what she would do.

Nothing.

Sherlock started to get an eerie feeling about the island and started walking back to camp when he saw a cave. Sherlock hesitated, it was a little over six and John would wake up in about an hour, he wanted to be there so he could feed his mate. Sherlock was about to continue into camp when curiosity got the better of him, again. Stepping inside the cave he immediately noticed the weird metal. Well, he called it metal because it looked like metal, but when he touched it the metal bent, like clay.

'Interesting.' Sherlock thought. 'A substance that looks, smells, tastes and feels like metal, but acts like clay.'

Sherlock pocketed a bit of the metal before going back to where he saw the cow and bear. He picked up the baby bear so mama bear would follow (she did, but still didn't attack) and gently pushed the cow in the right direction. Lestrade was the first to see him as he came back.

Greg was shocked, Sherlock has just come out of the woods holding a small bear, followed by a very large bear, while pushing a cow, in a deserted island. Greg was sure he's never seen anything stranger.

"What the hell is going on, Sherlock?!" Sherlock slowly stepped in front of him, and gave him the small bear.

"I honestly don't know. I'm starting to find this island extremely strange."

"Oh? How so? Well, apart from the obvious." Greg said while trying not to think about what he was holding with it's mother so close by.

"Think! Why is there no one here? This island is full of resource so why is it empty? The animals who shouldn't even be here (cow) don't attack (bear). And this, look!" Sherlock thrust the weird metal into Greg's hand, who immediately dropped it.

"Why is it so... malleable? Where are we?"

"I don't know, but I have theories, two, in fact, but you won't like either of them." Greg was utterly terrified when Sherlock said this because normally he didn't hesitate to tell Greg something he knew he wouldn't like. When Sherlock hesitated it meant he was scared. Sherlock hesitated.

"What is it?"

"My first theory was that we were on some rich man's island, an island he filled with everything he would need to survive in case something happened and he needed to escape. He would be paranoid, crazy, and/or have many enemies. If this is true then this island is man made and not on any map, and we will never be found.

Theory number two is worse, but more logical. This could be a testing facility. Do you know who Willow B. Wilson was?" Greg shook his head. "No? She was a psychologist in 1881 who studied human behavior and its correlation to where the person lived. She became so obsessed with this area of study that she kidnaped 50 people from all over the world in little over a year with the help of her colleagues, bought a small peace of land, build a wall around it and put them inside to study. She did all this by age thirty and studied the people within her wall for twenty years until she died in 1902. When the people were found and rescued almost another 20 years later they had already formed a way of living, a new religion and a new language. This could be a similar experiment only on a larger scale. This island is big, too big for an experiment of only 300 people, it wouldn't surprise me if another plane crashes soon.

This would also explain why everything on this island is so weird, the animals and metals were created in a lab to make surviving easier."

Greg was so stunned he didn't know what to say for a whole two minutes. "Should we tell everyone?" Greg asked, not sure how to process the fact that they were probably never leaving this island.

"Just our omegas, it wouldn't do to scare the group; however we should tell everyone about the animals and resources."

They make it back to camp just as the omegas and Mrs. Hudson start waking up. Anthea is near the fire cooking the fish while Sally is putting the finishing touches to a ceramic teapot. Sherlock tells Anthea about his findings on the island (excluding his theories) and tells her to pass it along before placing a bit of fruit and a couple of fish on a leaf and going into his tent to feed his mate.

Unsurprisingly, when John hears Sherlock's theories about the island he starts to sob. Mycroft was the same.

It was just after breakfast when Mycroft calmed down, with the help of his alpha, and decided to get to work with the first order of business.

Housing.

"I want a big house with a lot of children running around, Gregory."

Greg almost chocked on the water he was drinking. "Wha-what!"

"If we have to raise our children here and live the rest of our lives here then I at least want to live in my dream home."

"And how... how big is it, exactly?" Greg didn't mind building his omega his dream home, as the alpha that was his job; however, he also had to think of his pack now and where they will sleep when winter comes. Sally and Anthea are working on tools so they won't be able to build their omega a home. As pack alphas it was his and Sherlock's job to do it for them, so he hoped Mycroft would cut him some slack and not ask for a mansion.

As if reading his mind, Mycroft answers the unasked question.

"Of course I want a mansion, but I know you have to think of the pack so I have the perfect solution. When winter comes Sally and her omega can stay with us until their house is finishes. The pack alpha's home has always been the biggest, it shows they can provide for the pack, so the bigger your home is the bigger their home can be. They will thank you more in the long run if you create my dream home."

Greg quickly agreed, simply loving his omega's perfect idea. The most Greg had come up with was five tiny houses to stay out of the cold, not taking the fact that the omegas could be pregnant into consideration.

**July 15, 8:30 (ish)**

Greg was walking out of his tent and into the woods to collect wood for the foundation of his omega's dream home when he spotted Sherlock doing the same.

"John wants a big house too?" Greg asks in form of a greeting as he approaches.

Sherlock smiles fondly at the thought of his mate when he answers. "No, John's a bit of a minimalist. Our house will probably be done first if we start at the same time. No, what I'm doing is collecting wood for a fence. The clearing we're using is big enough that if I convert 1/4 of it into a farm it won't affect us in any way and we'll have more readily accessible food. The animals will not harm us but they do wander away, the fence is to keep the animals we want in one place while keeping the other animals away from the plants."

Greg thought this was a fine plan and continued with his task.

The rest of the day was spent like this. Greg, working hard on his omega's dream house. Sherlock working away on the farm. Sally and Anthea creating tools, weapons, and household items while Mrs. Hudson and the omegas got together to read books found in the survival kit.

Meanwhile Moriarty and his group were getting on surprisingly well. He hated the domesticity of it, but figured he could take over the island after the birth of his pup(s).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will take longer, anywhere from two weeks to a month from now, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think so far! I know it seems weird, but I just wanted a reasonable explanation for why all (most) of Sherlock's characters are together for what I have planned.


End file.
